Hyperdimension Faiz
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: Akio Takahashi yang sedang pergi ke Kamen Rider convention terlempar ke dunia lain. Dia dimintai tolong oleh Histoire untuk mengakhiri tragedy yang ada di Gameindustri sebagai Kamen Rider Faiz.
1. Chapter 1

**Yosh sekarang saya mencoba membuat fanfic Kamen Rider dan Hyperdimension Neptunia, mungkin masih belum bagus tapi saya senang membuat cerita fanfiction jadi mohon maaf bila kurang bagus.**

**Disclaimer : Kamen Rider dan Hyperdimension Neptunia bukan milik saya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

Akio Takahashi seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan Setsuna F Seie hanya warna rambutnya agak kebiruan dan matanya berwarna merah mengenakan celana jeans, sepatu hitam, T-shirt hitam dan juga mengenakan jaket merah.

"Faiz Driver, Faiz Pointer, Faiz Shot, Faiz Edge, Faiz Axel Watch dan Faiz Blaster." Kata Akio memeriksa koleksi mainan Kamen Rider Faiz yang akan dibawa ke acara Kamen Rider Convention.

"Yosh, semua sudah lengkap saatnya berangkat." Kata Akio sambil membawa koleksinya dalam tas dan keluar dari rumahnya untuk menghadiri acara tersebut.

Setelah sampai di acara tersebut Akio melihat 2 sosok pemuda yang seumurang dengannya. Yang pertama pemuda berambut pendek kemerahaan mata berwarna hitam mengenakan jeans, T-shirt biru yang bernama Kouta Rikiyama dan yang satu lagi berambut panjang samapi telinga berwarna pirang matanya berwarna biru mengenakan jeans, T-shirt ungu dan jaket abu-abu bernama Riku Shimizu.

"Hey Akio sini-sini." Kata Kouta melambaikan tangannya, Akio yang mendengar Kouta pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Yo Kouta, Riku." Sapa Akio.

"Kenapa kau agak terlambat?" Tanya Riku.

"Maaf-maaf soalnya tadi macet." Balas Akio

"Yang penting kau sudah datang. Ngomong-ngomong kau membawa apa untuk convention hari ini?" Tanya Kouta.

"Aku membawa koleksi Kamen Rider Faiz, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kalau aku membawa koleksi Kamen Rider Delta." Kata Riku.

"Aku membawa koleksi Kamen Rider Kaixa." Kata Kouta.

Kemudian mereka berbincang sedikit dan memperlihatkan koleksi masing-masing setelah itu mereka melakukan sedikit perform dengan Dx mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Tanya Akio yang terlihat ragu dengan ide Riku melakukan perform.

"Tentu saja aku yakin." Balasnya dengan bangga.

"Apa kau tidak merasa malu di depan umum seperti ini?" Sekarang Kouta yang bertanya.

"Ayolah lagipula kita berada di Kamen Rider convention dan banyak yang melakukan perform." Balas Riku sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang melakukan perform Henshin sesuai Dx yang dibawa masing-masing.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan." Kata Akio dengan nada pasrah.

Akio memegang dan membuka Faiz Phone dan menekan tombol dengan urutan angka

**5-5-5**

Lalu menekan Enter.

**STANDING BY**

Suara dari Faiz Phone sebelum membuat suara yang berisik.

Kouta memegang dan membuka Kaixa Phone dan menekan tombol dengan urutan angka

**9-1-3**

Lalu menekan Enter.

**STANDING BY**

Suara dari Kaixa Phone sebelum membuat suara yang berisik.

Sementara Riku memegang Delta Phone dan mendekatkannya pada mulutnya.

"Henshin." Teriak mereka bertiga yang menempatkan Phone mereka pada slot yang ada pada Belt mereka.

**COMPLETE**

"Yosh, Akio coba sekarang kau menggunakan Faiz Blaster." Kata Kouta.

"Baiklah." Kata Akio datar.

Akio memegang Faiz Blaster dan menekan tombol 5-5-5 yang terdapat pada Faiz Blaster kemudian menekan Enter.

**STANDING BY**

Lalu Akio menempatkan Faiz Phone nya pada slot yang tedapat pada Faiz Blaster.

**AWAKENING**

Setelah berlatih beberapa gerakan dengan Faiz, Kaixa dan Delta Phone, Akio, Kouta dan Riku melepaskan belt mereka dan mencari tempat untuk makan saat gelombang listrik keluar dari Faiz Blaster Akio. Akio memutuskan untuk memeriksanya dan memberitahu Kouta dan Riku bahwa dia akan menyusul, Kouta dan Riku mengerti dan mereka meninggalkan Akio. Saat memeriksa Faiz Blaster terdapat bidang aneh yang mengelilinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Kata Akio pada dirinya sendiri lalu cahaya biru mulai bersinar dan Akio mulai menghilang.

* * *

><p>Akio membuka matanya dan hanya melihat kegelapan sedangkan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan.<p>

"Apa aku…sudah mati?" Tanya Akio

"_Tidak…kau belum mati._" Akio melihat sekeliling untuk mencari asal suara itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan mengapa aku disini?" Tanya Akio

"_Maafkan aku…tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku tanyakan padamu. Tenang saja saat ini kau sedang tidak sadarkan diri._" Suara perempuan yang lembut terdengar lagi.

"Pertama bisa aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"_Namaku Histoire. Aku adalah dunia dan dunia adalah aku . Aku adalah tome of the world._"

"Tome of the world..?" Kata Akio

"_Ya. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang aku buat._" Kata Histoire

"Kesalahan?" Hal ini menarik perhatian Akio.

"_Tidak peduli jarak yang ditarik antara tubuh dan pikiranku…aku masih bisa mengingatnya…aku mengingat tragedy catatan pertumpahan darah. Perang yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. The Console War._"

"The Console War?..Apa itu?" Tanya Akio

"_Dua dunia yang ada di Gameindustri. Yang pertama manusia dan yang kedua Celestia, dimana CPU [Console Patron Unit] tinggal. CPU mendapatkan kekuatannya melalui kepercayaan manusia dan mengubahnya untuk mendapat perlindungan CPU. Itulah keseimbangan dunia bawah dan dewi yang berkuasa…satu demi satu. Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi._"

'_CPU…? Gameindustri…? Kenapa kedengarannya seperti videogames._' Pikir Akio.

"Biar aku tebak, sesuatu telah terjadi dengan salah."

"_Ya, dewi sebelumnya dan aku telah merusak keseimbangan ini dan membuat 4 dewi yang terpisah, 4 CPU. Celestia, penguasa ketenangan, sudah tidak ada. Ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku antisipasi._"

"Jadi CPU ini melakukan battle royal satu sama lain untuk melihat hanya dewi terkuat yang bisa menjadi dewi sejati." Kata Akio dengan shock melihat teorinya mirip dengan pertarungan Kamen Rider Ryuki.

"_Keempat CPU tumbuh untuk membenci satu sama lain dan memulai pertarungan untuk kehormatan untuk menguasai seluruh dunia. Sementara Console Wars berlangsung…dunia…berada diambang bencana. Para monster mulai menyerbu dunia._"

"Jadi itu asal mula Console Wars, tapi bagaimana sesuatu seperti itu terjadi?" Tanya Akio

"_Itu semua karena ketidak sadaranku. Tidak peduli bagaiman aku menyikas diriku, menjauhi dari para CPU semua yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menunggu disisni…dimanapun 'disini'. Aku hanya berharap bisa mengakhiri tragedy yang disebabkan oleh kesalahanku. Tolong, bantu aku!_"

Akio terlihat shock mendengar Histoire meminta tolong, Akio terus berpikir mencari solusinya. Lagi pula dia belum mengenalnya, sementara Akio masih belum sadarkan diri dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali. Tapi Akio ingin menolongnya mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Faiz Blaster yang tiba-tiba memunculkan gelombang listrik dan mengirimnya ke dunia ini.

"Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah terus maju. Jadi apa tugasnya?" Tanya Akio, ya karena dia tidak punya pilihan selain menolongnya.

"_Jadi kau akan membantuku?Terima kasih! Kata-kata tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihku._"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"_Salah satu dewi telah jatuh ke dunia. Tolong…bantu Neptune. Aku telah memberi tugas untuk melepaskanku karena aku tersegel. Bukan aku meragukannya, tapi aku takut dia tidak bisa mengatasi perjalanan ini sendirian._"

"Aku akan mencoba apa yang aku bisa untuk menyelamatkan duniamu." Kata Akio

"_Terima kasih! Aku tidak berhak menaru permintaan ini padamu, tapi aku tidak mempunyai seseorang untuk dimintai tolong…_"

"Seperti yang kubilang aku akan mencobanya."

"_Sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin mengetahui nama yang telah merespon permintaanku._"

"Namaku Akio Takahashi, salam kenal." Kata Akio

"_Aku akan menghubungi lagi setelah kau sadar nanti._"

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menjadi sangat terang yang membuat Akio terpaksa menutupi matanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh Update Chapter 2**

**Sebelumnya maaf kalau fic ini lama Updatenya hampir setahun karena ane dapat ide fic baru jadi ini kgk ke urus**

**sekali lagi mohon maaf mungkin setelah UAS ane akan Update fic ini beserta fic lain**

**Terima kasih bagi yang udah review, fav, dan follow**

**Oke segitu aja selamat membaca ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"Aku akan mencoba apa yang aku bisa untuk menyelamatkan duniamu." Kata Akio

"_Terima kasih! Aku tidak berhak menaru permintaan ini padamu, tapi aku tidak mempunyai seseorang untuk dimintai tolong…_"

"Seperti yang kubilang aku akan mencobanya."

"_Sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin mengetahui nama yang telah merespon permintaanku._"

"Namaku Akio Takahashi, salam kenal."

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Justifaiz by ISSA)<strong>

**Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?**  
><strong> Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou<strong>

**Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga**  
><strong> Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru<strong>

** Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi**  
><strong> Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?<strong>

**Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka**  
><strong> Me wo samase The time to go<strong>  
><strong> Tsuyoku aru tame ni<strong>  
><strong> Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto<strong>  
><strong> Dilemma wa owaranai… hashiri-tsuzukete mo<strong>  
><strong> End justifaiz the means<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02<strong>

Akio tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat-lihat sekitarnya dan sekarang ini dia berada di kamar seseorang.

'_Kenapa kamar ini…semuanya pink?_' Pikir Akio sambil merasa gemetaran.

Dinding kamar tersebut dicat pink, tirai dekat jendela berwarna putih dengan design jahitan hati pink, dan selimut yang sedang di pakainya berwarna pink.

Saat Akio terus melihat kamar yang…semuanya berwarna pink, Akio mendengar rintihan kecil yang lembut di sebelahnya langsung berbalik dan melihat wajah seorang gadis di dekatnya.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa disini? kenapa kami berada di ranjang yang sama? Dan kenapa dia sangat dekat denganku!?_' Teriak Akio di pikirannya.

Gadis itu mengenakan hoodie putih dengan ujung di lengan dan di daerah pinggang yang berwarna ungu dengan dua garis ungu, dua garis biru muda mengalir di lengan, lapisan hood, dan bawah pusat di mana Akio melihat beberapa ritsleting yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan kurva ungu N; ada dua colokan untuk tali hoodie, dan dua saku besar dengan objek melingkar besar dengan ungu Xs. Dia juga mengenakan kalung putih polos, lip rambut warna putih yang terlihat seperti directional pads, stocking ungu dan putih, dan sepatu ungu dengan aksen biru dan putih.

Akio sedikit kesulitan bergerak kerana tangan gadis itu memegang pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba suara alarm yang dekat dengan ranjang mulai berbunyi, Akio mencoba mematikan alarm tersebut dan ketika alarm tersebut dimatikan gadis tadi mulai terbangun.

"Diaaammm! Oh, sial apa aku merusak sesuatu? Dimana aku? Kamarku…?"

Saat gadis itu mulai duduk, perlahan dia membuka matanya yang warna ungunya berbeda dari warna ungu rambutnya, dia melepaskan tangan Akio, melihat sekitar kamar, dan kemudian menyadari remaja laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hey, siapa kau? ini kamarmu? *Gasp* apa kau seseorang yang suka dengan warna pink?"

"Aku tidak suka warna pink!" Teriak Akio. Hanya itu jawaban yang dapat dipikirkannya

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau orang yang sensitive tentang orang yang bertanya tentang kamarmu dan juga kau suka warna pink." Kata gadis berambut ungu. Ini membuat Akio kesal dan dia menatap gadis tersebut.

"Pertama ini bukan kamarku, yang kedua aku tidak suka warna pink, dan yang ketiga siapa kau?"

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis tersebut menyadri bahwa dia sedang berbagi ranjang dengan Akio.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di ranjang denganku? Aku menunggu sebuah penjelasan!"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Aku baru saja terbangun dan mencoba pergi tapi kau menghalangiku untuk pergi." Kata Akio

Mata gadis itu menatap setengah terbuka

"Heh, seperti aku akan percaya pada cerita itu. *Gasp* Kau melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku kan?! Hentai! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku? Apapun yang kau lakukan sebaiknya kau batalkan!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, Chibi!" Kata Akio.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah bangun tukang tidur." Terdengar suara gadis lain

Gadis ini memiliki kulit terang dan mata berwarna pink. Rambutnya berwarna light-cream pink yang panjang dan melengkung. Di belakangnya mengenakan ikat kepala hitam dengan C patch. Dia mengenakan wol tan-putih gaya tank-top dengan leher besar dan lengan terikat dan gaya sepatu bot yang cocok, tapi dengan pita kecil di bagian atas. dia juga memakai rok kotak-kotak merah, kalung hitam dengan hati kecil di atasnya, kaus kaki lutut coklat hitam dengan cahaya merah muda dipotong hati frill, dan sering membawa ikat pinggul hitam yang mengitari pinggulnya dengan C di atasnya, dan tombol berbentuk hati.

Tampaknya gadis aneh itu melupakan keberadaan Akio untuk beberapa saat

"Um ini bukan kamarku huh? Ini kamarmu? mengapa aku terselip di tempat tidurmu?"

"Well, mari kita lihat. Ini semua terjadi semalam. Aku sedang melihat ke atas langit dan melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Dan itu dirimu." Kata gadis berambut pink.

"Aku adalah bintang jatuh? Apa kau menghentak tali hoodieku? Aku jatuh dari langit?" Tanya gadis berambut ungu.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku berada di ranjangmu?" Tanya Akio.

"Aku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri bersamaan ketika aku menemukannya menabrak bumi seperti tombak ." Jawab gadis itu sambil menunjuk gadis berambut ungu.

"Kemudian aku membawa kalian berdua kesini karena kalian berdua sedang pingsan." Lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum sopn.

"Semuanya kau lakukan sendiri? Itu keren dan terima kasih! Kau jauh lebih kuat dari kelihatannya." Kata gadis berambut ungu

Bahkan Akio harus mengakui dia cukup terkesan dengan gadis ini, walaupun dia simpan dalam dirinya. Jika gadis ini mampu membawa 2 orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri oleh dirinya sendiri maka dia cukup kuat.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah seorang perawat dalam masa pelatihan. Mengankat badan yang lemas merupakan bagian dari latihan kami, jadi aku sudah terbiasa! Namaku Compa, um…"

"Oh, namaku Neptune. Compa huh? Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu…Com…uh…terserah. Compa lebih baik." Kata gadis berambut ungu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nept-…Neppee-… Ne-pelvis… Nep…tumor… W-wahh…" Kata Compa mencoba mencari nama panggilan untuk Neptune membuat Akio sweetdrop.

"Oh, apa ini membuatmu bingung? Baiklah, kau bisa memanggilku Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, atau yang lainnya."

Selama dua gadis sedang berbincang, Akio tersadar dengan nama Neptune yang langsung menarik perhatiannya.

'_Dia bukan gadis yang harus aku cari kan?_' Pikir Akio yang meilhat Neptune.

"Baiklah, aku pilih Nep-Nep saja."

Saat Akio masih berpikir, Neptune dan Compa melihatnya dengan ekspresi penasaran yang membuat Akio tersadar kalau dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Akio Takahashi, panggil saja Akio dan jangan memberiku nama panggilan yang aneh Neptune." Kata Akio sambil sedikit memelototi Neptune.

Neptune yang membuka mulutnya kembali ditutup saat dia melihat tatapan Akio dan entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Kalau begitu sekali lagi senang bertemu dengan kalian Nep-Nep, Akio-kun." Kata Compa sebelum berjalan sedikit.

"Umm…maafkan aku, aku hanya punya satu tempat tidur. Aku ingin menempatkan kalian berdua di tempat tidur yang terpisah tapi…"

Sekarang Akio mengerti bagaimana dia berada ditempat tidur yang sama, kemudian dia mengingat kembali tuduhan Neptune sebelumnya.

"Compa-san sebagai seorang perawat, kau sering mengcek kami pada satu point kan. Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang terjadi saat kau disini?"

"Aku pikir tidak…oh yeah! Aku melihat banyak pergerakan di tempat tidur."

Neptune menunjukkan jarinra kearah Akio.

"Aku tahu! Kau memang orang mesum!"

"Tapi Akio-kun sedang tidak sadarkan diri."

Neptune berhenti menunjukkan jarinya dan melihat kearah Compa sementara Akio menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Compa-san?" Tanya Akio.

Sekarang wajah Compa mulai merah padam dan lebih berseret kesekitar.

"Ya…aku melihat Nep-Nep mulai meringkuk ke Akio-kun, kemudian dia menjilat telinga Akio-kun setelah itu menjilat bibirnya…dan mulai menggosok dirinya sendiri berlawanan dengan Akio-kun…terlihat dia mencoba untuk melepaskan…bisa dikatakan dia mencoba untuk melakukan hubungan intim."

Wajah Neptune memerah dari telinga ke telinga setelah mendengra penjelasan Compa.

"Tidak mungkin…apa benar aku melakukan semua itu?"

Compa hanya merespon dengan anggukan terlalu malu memberikan respon lisan. Sementara Akio yang telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi wajahnya sedang memerah.

"Sepertinya tuduhanmu telah menjadi boomerang." Kata Akio dengan nada dingin.

"Ayolah itu sebuah kecelakaan! Dan kita sedang tertidur! Kau harus memaafkanku! Please!" Mohon Neptune.

Akio menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkan orang mesum sepertimu?"

Gadis berambut ungu hanya mengaruk di belakang rambutnya dengan senyum yang malu-malu.

"Karena aku manis, menawan, dan tidak bersalah?"

'_Gadis ini bukan manusia_.' Pikir Akio, kemudian dia mendesah tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah lagi.

"Aku akan mencari udara segar." Kata Akio, kemudia dia langsung keluar dari kamar Compa meninggalkan Neptune dan Compa. Sementara Compa akan memeriksa keadaan Neptune.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku menyadari kau terluka dimana-mana. Biarkan aku menangani ini dengan cepat." Kata Compa.

"Oh yeah, aku agak lecet huh? terima kasih perawat dalam masa pelatihan, aku mempercayaimu dengan tugas penting!" Kata Neptune.

"Tentu, tapi aku baru melakukan ini…dan aku tidak terlalu pintar…dan perbannya lepas." Kata Compa

"Lukamu tidak terlalu buruk." Kata Compa melanjutkan pemeriksaan.

"Tapi luka goresnya perlu diobati. Setelah itu akan aku lilit perbannya, ini mungkin sedikit sakit tapi coba ditahan. Berapa banyak perban yang harus aku gunakan? Sedikit? Banyak?"

"Hmm, gunakan semuanya." Saran Neptune.

"Lilit aku dengan erat agar tidak lepas, selain itu akan percuma saja jika mereka tidak bertahan."

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku akan hanya menggunakan apa yang aku miliki. Tolong katakan saja jika terlalu ketat."

* * *

><p>Akio keluar rumah Compa dan mencoba untuk menjernihkan kepalanya, semenjak dia mengetahui bahwa gadis yang tidur dengannya adalah Neptune. Tapi Akio mencoba untuk mengikuti jejak kaki Compa semalam untuk menemukan tempat dimana Akio dan Neptune tidak sadarkan diri.<p>

Dia berpikir ada sesuatu yang hilang, beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat sebuah tas yang tidak asing baginya. Akio segera berlari untuk melihat tas tersebut yang ternyata itu adalah tasnya.

"Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang hilang dan kebetulan sekali masih ada disini." Kata Akio sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Aku tidak mengira bahwa bahwa gadis itu adalah Dewi, apa mungkin Histoire salah tentang deskripsi gadis itu?" Tanya Akio walaupun dia tahu dia bicara sendiri sampai dia mendengar ada yang menjawabnya.

"_Kau tidak salah tentang gadis itu Akio-san, dia memang Neptune_." Jawab Histoire.

"Histoire!? Bagaimana kau bisa.." Akio tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Sudah kubilangkan, aku akan menghubungi jika kau sudah sadar_."

"Walaupun begitu apa kau yakin dia adalah Dewi? Dari sikapnya dia tidak seperti yang kubayangkan." Kata Akio.

"_Aku minta maaf jika dia berkelakuan seperti anak kecil, tapi dia memang seorang Dewi dan aku mohon tolong bantu dia untuk membebaskanku_." Kata Histoire.

"Sudah kubilang padamu aku akan mencobanya untuk membebaskanmu dan menyelamatkan dunia ini."

"_Terima kasih Akio-san dan sepertinya waktuku untuk menghubungimu sudah hampir habis dan sebelum aku lupa aku membuat semua barang-barangmu berfungsi di dunia ini_." Kata Histoire.

Akio yang mendengar itu langsung membuka tasnya dan menyentuh Faiz Driver. Saat menyentuhnya dia terkejut bahwa beltnya asli.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini asli?" Tanya Akio.

"_Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri_." Jawab Histoire.

Saat Akio melihat isi tasnya dia sedikit terkejut dia kehilangan beberapa senjatanya yaitu Faiz Edge, Faiz Axel Watch dan Faiz Blaster dan yang sekarang dia punya adalah Faiz Driver berserta Faiz Phone, Faiz Shot dan Faiz Pointer.

"Hebat, sekarang aku kehilangan beberapa koleksiku." Kata Akio sambil menghela nafas.

"_Maafkan aku tapi, beberapa barangmu sepertinya tersebar di Gamindustri saat aku mencoba membuatnya dapat berfungsi_." Kata Histoire.

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti aku kan menemukan sisa dalam perjalanan ini." Kata Akio.

"_Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Akio-san_." Kata Histoire dan setelah itu Akio tidak dapat mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Jika ini memang asli aku akan mencobanya." Kata Akio sambil menekan tombol dengan 3 urutan yang berbeda.

**1-0-3**

Lalu dia menekan tombol Enter.

**SINGLE MODE**

Akio pun menembak sebatang pohon bertubi-tubi sampai amunisinya habis. Dia sdikit terkejut karena yang dikatan Histoire memang benar. Kemudian dia mengenakan beltnya lalu menekan lagi tombol dengan urutan yang sama seperti saat dia di Rider Convention.

**5-5-5**

Lalu dia menekan tombol Enter.

**STANDING BY**

Lalu Faiz Phone mengeluarkan suara seperti dalam keadaan 'STAND BY'. Kemudian Akio mengangkat Faiz Phone keatas seperti pose Inui Takumi.

"Henshin." Kata Akio meletakkan Phonenya pada slot yang ada dibeltnya dan memposisikan Phone tersebut ke samping.

**COMPLETE**

Kemudian garis merah muncul dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Akio lalu garis merah tersebut bercahaya beberapa detik, setelah cahaya itu hilang Akio mengenakan armor yang sama seperti Kamen Rider Faiz.

"Mengagumkan…" Kata Akio sambil melihat sarung tangannya dan menyentuh armornya.

"Aku tidak percaya…sekarang aku seorang Kamen Rider. Sepertinya jika seperti ini aku mempunyai perjalan yang panjang untuk membantu Neptune, menemukan Histoire dan menyelamatkan dunia ini." Kata Akio.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Nrrg, t-tahan, pelan-pelan! Hati-hat-"<p>

"Aku tidak ingin perbannya longgar atau kau akan tersandung! Hmph, hah! Di sana."

"Ahh-guuuuh-wooooo! Ini terlalu ketat. Tidak bisa bernafas, tidak bisa…membuat…komentar lagi."

"Huh? Apa yang sedang Terjadi?" Tanya Akio saat dia mendengar suara teriakan. Dia membatalkan perubahannya dan segera menuju ke rumah Compa.

"Nep-Nep? …apa aku melilitnya terlalu ketat? Tolon tahan dirimu. Aku akan melepaskan lilitannya sekara-ahh!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Akio saat dia terburu-buru membuka pintu dan melihat sesuatu yang dapat membuat para kaum pria mimisan.

* * *

><p>Akio langsung memalingkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari awkward moment yang moment itu adalah Neptune tidak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali perban dan Compa tidak membantu sama sekali.<p>

"Kenapa aku harus terjebak pada situasi ini?" Tanya Akio pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini ketat sekarang! Kau hanya menjeratku…HENTIKAN! Berikan aku gunting…berikan sekarang!" Kata Neptune meminta.

Akio yang mendengar Neptune segera mengambil gunting dan memberikannya pada Neptune.

"Ini, apa kau memerlukan bantuan?" Tanya Akio tetap mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku akan melakukannya sendiri…" Jawab Neptune.

"Baiklah." Kata Akio

Dia pun menyerahkan guntingnya kepada Neptune dan segera keluar dari ruangan sebelum Neptune menggunting perbannya dan segera mengenakan pakaian.

* * *

><p>Setelah Neptune berpakaian penuh, Akio masuk lagi ke ruangan lagi lalu dia melihat jarum suntik yang besar bersandar di dinding membuatnya sedikit merinding membayangkan jika disuntik menggunakan jarum sebesar itu dan dia menyadari dia tidak mau memikirkannya.<p>

"Ahem, ngomong-ngomong aku berpikir saat kau melilitku dengan perbudakan…aku berada dimana?"

"I-Itu namanya perban bukan perbudakan! Kita berada di pusat kota Planeptune." Jawab Compa

Neptune terlihat sangat bingung setelah mendengar jawaban Compa

"Planep…tune? Hmmm, okay, aku mengingat seseorang menyebutnya dunia bawah?"

"Yeah, itu sangat tepat. Ini adalah salah satu daratan utama di bawah Celestia." Kata Compa

"SALAH SATU DARATAN? Jadi ada beberapa daratan?" Tanya Neptune terkejut, walaupun Akio tidak mengatakannya, tapi dilihat dari ekspresinya dia juga terkejut.

"Ya, Ada empat daratan utama mengambang sekitar. Kadang-kadang mereka datang dekat satu sama lain dan hanyut. Ingat?"

"…Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Planeptune? Daratan? Sama sekali tidak ada dikepalaku." Jawab Neptune

Compa melihat Neptune dengan daya tariknya.

"Mungkin kau menderita amnesia. Aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Mungkin kepalamu terbentur sesuatu…"

"Apakah ada obat atau semacamnya?"

'_Dewi ini tidak hanya membuatku gila tapi dia juga terkena amnesia! Aku harap Riku dan Kouta ada disini._' Pikir Akio

"Tidak untuk amnesia, biasanya hanya sementara. Aku yakin ingatanmu pasti akan kembali. Kakekku selalu berkata 'Fancy may kill or cure!' tidurlah, santai saja, dan dalam waktu singkat kau pasti lebih baik."

Kemudian perawat dalam masa pelatihan berbalik dan melihat Akio

"Akio-kun apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Akio berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Compa

"Aku tidak kehilangan ingatanku. Aku hanya tersesat dalam perjalan sebelum akhirnya aku tidak sadarkan diri." Jawab Akio. Meskipun alasannya tidak masuk akal tapi hanya itu dapat dipikirkannya. Dia masih belum siap memberitahu kebenarannya.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Compa Akio menyadari Neptune melihat kearahnya walaupun dia tidak yakin apa yang dilihatnya.

"Wow…itu sangat menyedihkan." Kata Compa

"Kau pasti membawa barang yang ringan sebelum pingsan." Kata Neptune

Compa mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Neptune

"Tapi Nep-Nep kau harus segera tidur. Kau akan segera lebih baik."

"…Segera Tidur? Aku merasa seseorang memintaku melakukan sesuatu saat aku tidak sadarkan diri…"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Neptune tersentak

"Yeah! Seseorang meminta bantuan…dalam mimpiku."

"Dalam mimpimu?" Tanya Compa yang di balas anggukan si gadis berambut ungu

"Kalau begitu itu tidak nyata."

Sementara Akio apa yang terjadi. Histoire berbicara padanya sebelum dia dibawa ke dunia yang ini

"Oh, kau tidak akan pernah tahu! Ini benar-benar sangat aneh…aku yakin itu, seseorang dari jauh seperti 'pa-choo'" Neptune membuat gerakan aneh pada point ini dengan 'sound effect'

"Dan mengirimku pesan telepati kau tahu?"

"Umm…Compa-san aku pikir Neptune mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena aku juga mempunyai mimipi yang hampir sama sebelum aku pingsan dan ini bukan kebetulan." Kata Akio

"Itu mungkin ... Sebenarnya, banyak tempat, termasuk Planeptune, sedang terancam oleh monster yang semakin banyak akhir-akhir ini. Pasukan militer gagal agar mereka tidak muncul ... Kami hanya bisa membela diri dan menjaga mereka di teluk sekarang." Kata Compa yang menjelaskan situasinya dengan ekspresi sedih dari wajahnya

"Lalu…pasti ada karakter boss yang membangkitkan semua monster itu di suatu tempat di dunia ini! Aku yakin misi kita adalah untuk pergi dan mengalahkan boss itu dan menyelamatkan dunia." Kata Neptune membuat Akio sweetdrop

"Misi kita?" Tanya Akio

"Yeah, kau dan aku! Kita satu-satunya yang akan bertim dan menyelamatkan dunia." Kata Neptune.

"Kau mungkin benar tentang bossnya, tapi tidak seorang pun yang melihat atu mendengar tentang itu. Bagaimana kau akan mencarinya? Ini tidak rasional, berbahaya dan benar-benar mustahil." Balas Compa

"Tidak akan ada yang mengalahkan boss itu jika kita hanya duduk disini kau tahu? Seseorang harus berinisiatif! Itu aku dan Akio! Plus aku tidak bisa mengabaikan ini saat aku telah mengetahuinya. Apa kau pernah mendengar 'strike while the iron's hot'?"

Perkataan Neptune tadi membuat Akio merasa kagum melihat betapa seriusnya Neptune sekarang.

"Aku yakin kakek mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Ya itu benar. Aku ingin menjadi perawat untuk menyelamatkan orang. Jadi, mengapa menyelamatkan orang yang terluka tapi tidak yang teramcam oleh monster? Maaf jika aku berkata kasar tadi! Nep-Nep, Akio-kun, aku tidak kuat tapi aku akan membantu kalian. Tiga lebih baik dari dua."Kata Compa

"Kau akan membantu kami? Tapi bukannya kau harus sekolah? Kau sedang tidak liburan di pertengahan musim panas kan?" Tanya Neptune

"Itu benar, tapi… penduduk kota ini telah menurun akibat monster memakan mereka. Para murid meninggalkan sekolah karena takut, jadi itu ditutup untuk saat ini. Kelas ditunda sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut."

"Oh itu menyebalkan, tapi itu berarti kau dapat bergabung dengna kami kan? Goodie! Ayo mencari dungeon dimana bossitu telah menunggu."

Neptune menoleh perhatiannya ke Akio

"Kau juga akan membantuku kan?"

Akio tahu dia akan menyesali ini, tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari Compa dia tidak bisa diam, belum lagi sekarang dia juga sudah menjadi Kamen Rider di dunia ini dan apa gunanya dia menjadi Kamen Rider jika dia tidak mau menyelamatkan orang-orang. Plus dia juga sudah berjanji akan membantu Neptune dan membebaskan Histoire.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu karena aku sudah berjanji akan membantu dalam perjalananmu tapi untuk sekarang kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu." Kata Akio

"Tapi mengapa?" Tanya Neptune sambil cemberut

"Kalau sekarang kondisi kita tidak memungkinkan, jadi kita perlu istirahat agar dalam kondisi prima." Kata Akio

Meskipun kurang suka tapi Neptune menuruti perkataan Akio, tapi entah mengapa Neptune merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat Akio walaupun tidak yakin apa itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh sekian chapter sekarang tolong jika bisa berikan pendapat minna-san<br>**

**tapi jangan FLAME**

**Sampai Chapter depan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo ane balik lagi dengan Chapter baru. ane gk bsa berkata apapun selain minta maaf karena lama untuk mengupdate**

**Sebenarnya dari bulan kemarin ane akan mengupdate cerita ane, tapinya banyak hal yang tidak diduga jadi mohon maaf. Pokoknya sekarang nikmati aja Cahpter baru ini dan Mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang jelas. **

**Jangan Sunkan untuk membaca karya ane yang lainnya :v**

**Happy reading ^-^**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Hyperdimension Faiz<em>

_"Baiklah aku akan membantumu karena aku sudah berjanji akan membantu dalam perjalananmu tapi untuk sekarang kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu." Kata Akio_

_"Tapi mengapa?" Tanya Neptune sambil cemberut_

_"Kalau sekarang kondisi kita tidak memungkinkan, jadi kita perlu istirahat agar dalam kondisi prima." Kata Akio_

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Justifaiz by ISSA)<strong>

Saat Instrument dimulai terlihat Faiz yang sedang berjalan. Lalu background berganti menjadi pose bertarung Faiz dan terlihat samar-samar Faiz sedang mengendarai AutoVajin

**(Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?) **Akio yang menutup matanya terbuka sambil memegang sebuah apel yang sudah terpotong setengah lalu dua memakannya. Lalu Background berganti Akio, Neptune dan Compa sedang berjalan

**(Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou) **Terlihat Neptune yang sedang dikelilingi benang merah dan tangannya seperti ingin meraih sesuatu lalu background berganti Compa sedang berteduh disaat hujan hujan. Wujud Neptune diganti dengan Purple Heart yang sudah terlilit benang merah**  
><strong>

**(Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga)** Di suatu tempat terdapat 3 sosok berbaju putih dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Satu laki-laki tersebut berubah menjadi Orphenoch yang mirip dengan kuda

**(Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru) **Perempuan tersebut mengepakkan sayap yang besar dan diwajahnya terdapat corak seperti bulu dan laki-laki yang terakhir sedang meniupkan permen karet dan dipunggungnya terdapat corak seperti sisik. Background berganti di Palneptune, Akio melihat Neptune sedang berlari dan Compa mengejarnya. Akio menghela nafas sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan menyusul Neptune dan Compa**  
><strong>

** (Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi) **Saat Akio berjalan background di belakangnya berganti menjadi pemandangan di Lastastion dan terlihat Black Heart bertarung dengan Faiz dan Purple Heart

**(Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?) **Lalu background berganti lagi menjadi pemandangan Lowee dan White Heart bertarung dengan Faiz dan Purple kemudian terlihat pemandangan Leanbox dan terlihat Green Heart melakukan hal yang sama dengan Black Heart dan White Heart

**(Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka) **Scene berganti saat Akio berubah menjadi Faiz dan Neptune berubah menjadi Purple Heart lalu menunjukkan pose bertarung mereka

**(Me wo samase The time to go) **Faiz dan Purple Heart bertarung dengan monster yang menjaga Key Fragment dan juga melawan Orphenoch lalu Scene berganti Faiz yang sedang memegang Phone Blaster dan Faiz Edge

**(Tsuyoku aru tame ni) **Scene berganti lagi terlihat Faiz yang sedang mengendarai AutoVajin menyelusuri Gameindustri

**(Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto) **Scene berganti dan sedang terlihat keempat CPU saling membelakangi satu sama lain sambil melihat kupu-kupu bersayap biru terbang di sekitar mereka. Scene berganti lagi dimana kupu-kupu tersebut sudah mati diatas air dan sebelah sayapnya patah. Scene berganti Orpenoch berbentuk kuda dan juga terlihat bayangan manusianya berteriak sambil berlari ke hapadan Faiz

**(Dilemma wa owaranai… hashiri-tsuzukete mo)** Scene terlihat dimalam hari dimana Faiz berdiri sambil memegang Faiz Edge dan AutoVajin dalam Battle mode di samping Faiz. Gambar di zoom terlihat helm Faiz dengan visornya bersinar terang. Scene berganti terlihat symbol phi ynag menyentuh sebuah dinding

**(End justifaiz the means)** Lalu setelah symbol phi tersebut sudah menyentuh dinding semuanya dilimuti cahaya putih, setelah cahaya putihitu redup muncul title 'Hyperdiemnsion Faiz'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03<strong>

Setelah beristirahat semalam dan sarapan pagi, kelompok tersebut memulai persiapan untuk perjalanan mereka ke dungeon yang mirip dengan gudang yang terbengkalai. Mereka memulai persiapan dengan berkeliling di sekitar Planeptune, kemudian Neptune menemukan pedang kayu dan dijadikan sebagai senjatanya.

Sementara untuk senjata Compa…dia mempunyai jarum suntik raksasa yang biasa digunakan untuk perawat tempur yang keluar di medan pertempuran. Tapi Akio sedikit terganggu karena besarnya jarum suntik tersebut dengan cairan yang menakutkan didalamnya.

Akio sendiri dia hanya menggunakan tangan kosong karena saat di dunianya dia belajar seni bela diri dan Faiz Phone. Dia juga mengenakan Faiz Gear untuk berjaga-jaga untuk sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.

Saat mereka meninggalkan rumah Compa, Akio merasa terganggu lagi karena sekarang dia mendengar music background yang aneh.

"Dimana music itu berasal? Bahkan tidak terlihat alat music apapun di sekitar sini…" Kata Akio penasaran.

Diantara kelompok tersebut, hanya Neptune yang merasa bersemangat.

"Apa ini dungeon yang kau temukan dengan DungleMaps?" Neptune bertanya kepada Compa ynag dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Terlihat seperti dungeon dengan banyak monster kuat di dalamnya." Kata Neptune.

"Tidak, tidak ada monster kuat disini. Aku mencari dungeon dengan monster lemah, kita belum siap untuk monster yang kuat." Jawab Compa, yang entah bagaimana membuat dewi yang amnesia kesal.

"Apa? Monster yang lemah? Kalau begitu masuk dan temukan bossnya, panggil aku ketika kau menemukannya…"

Akio Facepalm lagi sementara Compa sedikit ketakutan.

"I-itu tidak adil! Kita dalam satu party, jadi pada dasarnya kita adalah soul mates! Meninggalkan partymu sekarang melanggar aturan dunia ini. Kau akan dihukum oleh dewi." Protes Compa.

'_Seharusnya Neptune salah satu dewi._' Pikir Akio.

Akio memutuskan membantu logika Compa dengan bahasa videogames yang dia ketahui.

"Ada kesalahan besar dalama rencanamu Neptune. Jika Compa dan aku menghindari monster lemah dan mengikuti rencanamu untuk menemukan bossnya, maka kita akan kesulitan untuk menghadapi boss kemunkinan kita mati pun sangat tinggi. Selain itu kita perlu XP untuk menambah level kita, karena itu kita perlu mengalahkan monster lemah agar level kita meningkat dan dapat mengalahkan boss. Dan juga kau tidak akan mendapatkan XP jika tidak mengalahkan monster lemah tersebut." Kata Akio.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi aku juga ingin mendapatkan XP." Kata Neptune sebelum dia mengingat ucapan Compa sebelumnya.

"Dewi? Jadi maksudmu tidak hanya monster, tapi juga ada dewi disini?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Oh iya kau sedang amnesia…tapi, sampai melupakan dewi? Kasihan sekali dirimu." Respon Compa dengan nada yang mengasihani sebelum dia kembali tenang.

"Selain dari Planeptune, ada tiga daratan lainnya : Lastastion, Lowee, dan Leanbox. Setiap daratan dilindungi oleh seorang dewi, dan orang-orang dating ke Basilicom untuk berdoa kepada mereka dan membantu pemerintah disetiap daratan. Tapi, kita tidak tahu darimana monster bermunculan. Kekuatan mereka terus saja meningkat dan orang-orang berpikiran bahwa kekuatan dewi mulai melemah. Diskusi hangat selalu ada setiap malam di blog Basilicom."

Akio yang mendengar penjelasan Compa menangkap informasi tersebut cukup berguna, sebelum Neptune bertanya hal yang tidak jelas.

"Basilicom? Jadi…..tempat seperti apa itu? Apa dekat? Apa mereka membuat kue?"

Ini membuat Akio mengerang ketika Neptune berpikir Basilicom itu sebuah toko roti.

"Aku pikir Basilicom itu seperti kantor pemerintah, gereja, dan fakultas lainnya. Dan cukup tentang kue kita perlu menyelesaikan quest ini." Kata Akio.

"Akio-kun benar Nep-Nep, cukup bercandanya. Kita harus segera pergi sebelum monster lemah itu lelah menunggu kita." Kata Compa.

* * *

><p>Akio, Neptune dan Compa mulai menjelajahi kedalam dungeon. Dungeon tersebut terlihat seperti gudang yang telah lama ditinggalkan. Saat masuk dungeon Akio terlihat waspada pada sekelilingnya untuk melihat jika ada ancaman yang akan datang ke hapadan mereka dan hal ini disadari oleh Neptune.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Neptune penasaran.

"Aku hanya memastikan kita tidak disergap oleh monster." Jawab Akio

"Aww, kita baru saja melakukan misi pertama kita dan kau SUDAH peduli padaku?" Tanya Neptune sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku sudah berjanji." Kata Akio

Setelah itu Neptune melihat sebuah objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ooooh, harta karun! Berikanberikanberikan!" Kata Neptune yang melihat kotak harta karun dan berlari menuju kotak tersebut.

"Ayo, Akio-kun. Kita pastikan Nep-Nep tidak mengambil semua hartanya." Kata Compa

Saat Akio dan Compa menyusul Neptune, si gadis berambut ungu membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat isi yang ada dalam kotak sambil membungkuk dan memberikan satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada dalam kelompok tersebut sebuah pemandangan yang bagus yaitu celana dalamnya yang bergaris putih dan biru. Akio memalingkan wajahnya saat Neptune mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Ini lebih bagus dari pedang yang aku punya sekarang. Kereeen." Kata Neptune

Ketika dia berjalan menghampiri Akio dan Compa, dia penasaran apa ada yang salah.

"Akio, kau kenapa?" Tanya Neptune

Akio akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakannya dengan terus terang.

"Neptune….rokmu terlalu pendek! Kami hampir melihat celana dalammu tadi dan jangan terlalu membungkuk! Kau harus beli beberapa rok yang aga panjang saat kita kembali ke kota!"

Tiba-tiba Neptune melihat ke arah Akio sambil cemberut dan mengembangkan kedua pipinya.

"Awww, tapi aku tidak mau! Ini sangat nyaman dan berangin."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kita pergi ke tempat yang sangat dingin? Kau akan membeku sampai mati."

"Jika itu terjadi kau akan melindungiku dari rasa kedinginan. Lagipula kau seharusnya melindungiku." Kata Neptune gembira.

Ini membuat Akio facepalm sambil sweetdrop. Kemudian Akio melihat ke arah Compa.

"Compa-san….bisakah kau membujuknya."

"Aku minta maaf Akio-kun, aku pikir kita tidak bisa membujuknya." Kata Compa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi misi yang sulit." Kata Akio sambil mendesah

Mengangkat pedang barunya, Neptune menunjukkan ujung pedangnya kepada grup untuk melanjutkan misi mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan penjelajahan ini." Kata Neptune

* * *

><p>Saat mereka berjalan ke dungeon yang terdalam, grup tersebut menghadapi dua makhluk yang menyerupai gumpalan hijau. Mata Neptune terbakar penuh dengan tekad.<p>

"Akhirnya, kita menemukan beberapa monster, ayo kita kalahkan mereka." Kata Neptune

Akio memasang muka yang aneh saat melihat monster tersebut. Slimes yang menyerupai muka anjing. Akio merasa bimgung dan bertanya-tanya apa makhluk ini yang membuat pasukan militer di dunia ini mundur. Awalnya dia pikir akan ada tangtangan, tapi jika monsternya seperti ini dia tidak perlu berubah.

'_Militer di dunia ini terlihat menyedihkan._' Pikir Akio ketika dia meilhat monster yang ada dihadapannya.

Tapi, jika dipikir kembali mereka tetap monster.

"Sebaiknya harus cepat diselesaikan, Compa-san kau sebaiknya membantu Neptune dengan suntikkanmu." Kata Akio

"Baik, Akio-kun." Kata Compa sambil mengganguk

"Serang!" Kata Neptune sambil dia berlari kearah monster tersebut.

Kedua monster tersebut yang disebut Dogoo melihat Akio dan Neptune berlari kearah mereka. Monster tersebut sudah siap menghamtam mereka dengan mudah. Itu yang dipikir para Dogoo tersebut.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later<p>

Kedua Dogoo itu telah dihancurkan ketika mereka dihantam, dipukul, ditendang dan variasi combo lainnya. Akio menyadari Neptune menggunakan raw style, ayunan pedang yang kaku dan terkadang memukul dan menendang. Dia masih harus banyak latihan meskipun dia memiliki amnesia. Compa pun jiga sama seperti Neptune, dia belum terbiasa untuk bertarung.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku hebat kan?" Kata Neptune sambil memberikan tanda peace

"Aku tidak bisa bilang itu…tapi kau masih perlu berlatih lagi."

"Kau dengar itu Compa! Aku mempunyai potensi untuk menjadi pahlawan terhebat! Akio mengatakannya!" Kata Neptune sambil mengankat tangannya keatas setelah mendengar perkataan Akio.

Akio menghela nafas karena Neptune mengambil perkataannya sebagai pujian dan memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan penjelajahannya. Neptune dan Compa mengikuti Akio yang sudah di depan mereka.

Akio menghentikan langkahnya karena dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tanahnya. Dia menyentuh tanah tersebut dan segera mengetahui bahwa tanah tersebut akan runtuh dan grup tersebut akan terjatuh jika terus melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Neptune, Compa sebaiknya kita putar arah." Kata Akio

"Apa yang kau katakana, kita mungkin hampir dekat dengan bossnya. Atau jangan-jangan kau takut ya, tenang saja sekarang biar aku yang memimpin." Kata Neptune sambil berjalan melewati Akio

"OI, tunggu…" Akio tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sudah terlambat. Neptune yang terus berjalan saat ini ingin terjatuh karena tanah tersebut tidak kuat menahan beban lagi bahkan untuk satu orang.

Dengan cepat Akio menggengam tangan Neptune, namun Akio sendiri ikut terjatuh karena saat dia menggengam tangan Neptune dia melompat sehingga dia cepat meraih Neptune. Compa pun memegang kaki Akio yang sebagian badannya sudah tidak bisa diraih. Tapi karena terlalu mendadak Compa pun ikut terjatuh.

* * *

><p>Grup tersebut terjatuh lumayan dalam dan sepertinya merupakan lantai yang paling bawah. Akio melihat Compa dan Neptune ynag segera membersihkan debu di baju mereka.<p>

"Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akio

"Iya sepertinya…" Jawab Compa

"Aku kira aku akan mati." Kata Neptune

"Sudah kubilang tunggu dulu dan dengarkan aku saat aku bicara." Kata Akio sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya

"Tapi, karena ini kita jadi lebih cepat ke lantai yang paling dasar kan." Kata Neptune

Akio hanya menghela nafas, memang benar perkataan Neptune sekarang mereka dapat menyingkatkan waktu dan segera menemukan boss. Akio hanya berharap kejadian hari ini cepat selesai.

"Untuk sekarang kita mencari jalan untuk keluar dan setelah itu baru kita melanjutkan quest ini." Kata Akio

Kemudian mereka mulai mencari jika ada jalan keluar, Akio memutuskan mencari jalan keluar terlebih dahulu agar tidak terjadinya masalah yang akan datang jika mereka sudah mengalahkan boss di dungeon ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Compa menemukan jalan yang langsung keluar dari dungeon yang membuat Akio merasa lega. Grup tersebut sekarang melanjutkan quest mereka hingga mereka dihadang oleh monster Dogoo dan Babyvader, tapi mereka dapat mengatasi kedua monster tersebut dengan mudah karena Akio yang menyerang pertama dan juga karena Akio menggunakan Faiz Phone Phone Blaster.

Grup tersebut menghentikan langkah mereka karena sudah tidak ada jalan untuk melnajutkannya, dihadapan mereka saat ini seperti ruangan yang ada ligkaran sihir yang besar. Akio memeriksa tempat tersebut dan tidak ada apa pun yang baru.

"Aku pikir tidak ada monster disini." Kata Akio

"Tidak, aku yakin pasti ada monster disini." Kata Compa

Akio terus memeriksa tempat tersebut dan dia seperti merasakan ada yang memerhatikan mereka bertiga meskipun samar-samar. Jika dipikirkan lagi, Compa tidak menyebutkan rupa boss monster tersebut seperti apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tahu rupa bossnya seperti apa?" Tanya Akio

"Mungkin dia semacam monster yang agak besar dengan delapan kaki, dan mempunyai pedang yang sangat besar." Kata Neptune dengan seringai ceria

"Baka." Kata Akio

Tiba-tiba mata Akio terbuka lebar saat melihat sesuatu diatasnya

"Semuanya mundur!" Perintah Akio, karena kaget Neptune dan Compa menuruti perintah Akio secara reflex

Semuanya berpencar ketika sesuatu terjatuh tepat saat grup tersebut berada dan sesuatu tersebut adalah monster. Sosok monster tersebut dibagian bawahnya terlihat seperti laba-laba, bagian pinggangnya seperti humanoid kecuali bagian kepalanya tidak seperti manusia. Di tangan kirinya memegang pedang yang besar dengan ujung yang tajam di kedua sisi pedang tersebut dan tubuh monster tersebut terlihat seperti armor. Monster tersebut adalah Guard Vermin.

"Aku tidak percaya….dia benar tentang rupanya." Kata Akio

Neptune melihat monster boss tersebut

"Whoa….aku menebak rupa monster itu…tapi itu menjijikan." Kata Neptune

Guard Vermin melihat kearah Neptune. Monster tersebut menyerang gadis berambut ungu dengan pedangnya.

"Neptune!" Teriak Akio

* * *

><p>Meskipun Neptune banyak melakukan kesalahan, tapi Akio tidak bisa membiarkan bahaya mendekatinya. Dengan cepat dia menggunakan Faiz Phone yang sudah dalam Phone Blaster. Akio menekan urutan nomor yang sudah ada dilayar Faiz Phone.<p>

**1-0-3**

Setelah menekan nomor tersebut Akio menekan Enter

**SINGLE MODE**

Saat Guard Vermin akan membelah Neptune menjadi dua, Akio menembakkan sebuah energi photon secara terus menerus selama 3 detik yang diarahkan ketangan Guard Vermin. Monster tersebut yang kesakitan saat terkena tembakan photon, Akio menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membawa Neptune dengan bridal style. Neptune melihat Akio dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Akio-kun…"

"Neptune, kau tidak bisa menyerangnya dengan gegabah!" Teriak Akio

Guard Vermin yang sudah tidak merasa sakit melihat kearah Akio dan siap untuk menyerangnya kali ini.

"Neptune kau diam disini, biar aku yang menghadapinya."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

"Aku tahu…tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Kata-kata Akio membuat wajah Neptune memerah dan dia mulai berbicara agak gagap

"A-A…Aku tidak tahu…kau memikirkan keselamatanku, Akio-kun."

"Compa-san, kemari dan tolong rawat Neptune!" Teriak Akio memanggil Compa yang kemudian berlari kearah Guard Vermin

"Baik Akio-kun!" Balas Compa yang mendekati Neptune dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya

Guard Vermin mengubah sasaranya saat Compa mendekati Neptune, jadi monster tersebut mendekati mereka berdua. Akio yang melihat sasaran Guard Vermin mulai berubah segera menembakkan energy photon. Guard Vermin yang tertembak lagi mulai marah dan menyerang Akio dengan pedangnya.

Akio dapat menghindari serangan tersebut walaupun dia sedikit terkena serangan dari Guard Vermin. Sekali lagi Akio menembakkan energy photon kepada Guard Vermin dan monster tersebut merasa kesakitan, tapi itu pun masih belum cukup untuk membunuhnya.

Guard Vermin yang sudah sangat kesal segera mengubah sasarannya lagi dan dengan cepat menuju kearah Neptune dan Compa.

"Compa-san! Bawa Neptune keluar dari sini! Biar aku yang melawannya selagi kalian keluar!" Teriak Akio yang terus menembak untuk menarik perhatian monster tersebut dan tanpa sadar amunisinya habis. Guard Vermin yang menyadari amunisi Akio habis secepat mungkin menyerang Akio.

Akiopun tidak sempat untuk mengisi amunisinya hanya bisa menghindar dan karena dia kuran cepat untuk menghindar dia terkena serangan Guard Vermin. Walaupun terkena serangan Akio masih beruntung dia tidak terkena bagian vital.

Compa menyadari betapa diamnya Neptune ketika melihat Akio bertarung sendirian demi melindunginya dan juga Compa. Neptune merasa kesal dan tidak berdaya ketika Akio menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari dungeon ini.

"Nep-Nep?"

"Aku….Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Karena kita adalah Team!" Kata Neptune yang mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya

"_Neptune! Sekarang saatnya bagimu untuk mengaktifkan Hard Drive Divinity (HDD)!_" Kata Histoire

"Histy!" Tanya Neptune sambil terlihat bingung

"Apa itu Hard Drive Divinty?"

"_Processor Units akan memberi kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bisa kau gunakan disaat putus asa…mungkin sekaranglah waktunya._" Neptune mengangguk mengerti dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Okey! Hey teman-teman! Aku akan mengguncang semuanya dengan jurus ultimate super-secret HDD."

Akio dan Compa melihat kearah gadis berambut ungu dalam waktu yang lama

"…Apa itu jurus HDD?"

"Lihat dan pelajari!" Neptune melompat dan berputar dengan lengan dan kakinya menyebar, kekuatannya tiba-tiba melonjakan ke seluruh wilayah, cukup untuk membuat Guard Vermin menghentikan serangannya.

Neptune dikelilingi oleh cahaya, kode biner hijau yang cepat berganti-ganti antara 1 dan 0.

"Waktunya untuk serius."

Sebuah cahaya terang bersinar, dan dalam sekejap, Neptune, atau lebih tepatnya Akio yang berpikir itu adalah Neptune yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya telah mengalami perubahan yang dramatis, dan itu membuat grup tersebut terkejut. Rambutnya sekarang lebih panjang dan tercampur antara ungu gelap dan ungu, poni yang membingkainya lebih panjang sekarang mencolok wajah cantik dan rambutnya ditarik menjadi dua kepang ekor. Mata ungunya telah menjadi biru kristal dan iris nya sekarang tampak seperti simbol power, klip rambutnya telah berubah menjadi benda-benda melingkar hitam dengan bercahaya biru X.

Hoodienya diganti dengan baju kulit hitam dengan ungu dan perak segmen melaluinya dan suitnya itu memeluk kurva dan membengembang dari, tubuh dewasa yang baru dan sangat bagus. Unit melekat padanya seakan-akan sedang diselipkan ke dalam dan ditempa ke kakinya, pinggang, bahu, punggung, dan akhirnya kepalanya yang cocok untuknya. Di tangan kanannya, dia memegang katana yang besar dan futuristik yang berbagai warna hitam dan ungu sama seperti baju kulitnya dengan beberapa bintik-bintik biru bersinar dan sepasang sayap yang mengambang di sepanjang sisi tubuhnya. Dengan ini, dia jungkir balik ke udara dan berputar untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sekarang dia berubah menjadi Purple Heart, Neptune's HDD form

"Woah…" guman Akio

Gadis berambut ungu tersebut berbalik kearah Akio

"Akio…kali ini aku yang akan menolongmu."

Akio menyadari betapa dalamnya suara Neptune, suarang yang ceria diganti…dengan keyakinan, arogan dan kebanggaan

"Apa kau benar-benar Neptune?" Tanya Akio

"Iya ini aku. Hanya saja aku lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya." Jawab Neptune

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku untuk menunjukkan perubahanku pada kalian." Kata Akio yang membuat Neptune bingung

Akio merubah posisi Faiz Phone ke keadaan semula dan menekan code perbuhaannya

**5-5-5**

Setelah itu Akio menekan tombol Enter

**STANDING BY**

Ponsel tersebut bersuara power up, menarik perhatian Neptune, Compa dan Guard Vermin. Akio mengankat ponsel tersebut sambil berteriak.

"Henshin." Kemudian dia meletakkan ponsel tersebut di beltnya sambil membantingnya dengan menyamping

**COMPLETE**

Garis merah muncul di tubuhnya dan membentuk sebuah kerangka, lalu bercahaya beberapa detik menyebabkan Neptune dan Compa melindungi mata mereka karena cahaya yang ditimbulkannya. Setelah cahaya tersebut hilang mereka berdua terkejut karena Akio sekarang mengenakan armor.

Akio sekarang mengenakan bodysuit hitam dengan garis merah yang menyebar di tangan dan kakinya. Dadanya berwarna silver dan bulat dengan garis merah yang menyebar di sekitarnya dan terhubung ke silver belt dimana berbentuk ditengahnya persegi panjang dan terdapat symbol phi didepannya. Helmnya berwarna hitam dengan mata kuning yang besar dan sepasang antenna yang terbelah jadi menyerupai symbol phi diwajahnya. Dan juga terdapat silver mouth piece. Disisi beltnya terdapat benda seperti teleskop di sebelah kiri dan sebuah camera di sebelah kanan. Dikaki kirinya dari bawah lutut terdapat penjepit metal yang terpasang.

Akio berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Faiz.

* * *

><p>(<strong>PLAY BGM : Kamen Rider Faiz OST Dead or Alive<strong>)

"Now open your eyes for the Kamen Rider Faiz." Kata Akio

Compa yang melihat Akio berubah terkejut sementara Purple Heart memandangi Faiz dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah sambil tersenyum

"A-A…Akio-kun dan Nep-Nep berubah!?" Teriak Compa sambil histeris

"Sepertinya kau terlihat menarik dari yang aku bayangkan Akio." Kata Purple Heart

Purple Heart memegang katananya dan menebas Guard Vermin yang menyentak disetiap tebasan, sementara Faiz mengambil Mission Memory di Faiz Phone yang terdapat symbol phi dan juga mengambil Faiz Shot disisi beltnya disebelah kanan. Kemudian dia memasukan Mission Memory di Faiz Shotnya.

**READY**

Faiz mempersiapkan tinjunya, setelah Purple Heart menebas Guard Vermin Faiz mulai meninjunya. Tidak disangkanya ternyata tinjunya bisa memberikan dampak yang cukup kuat. Faiz meninju Guard Vermin secara terus menerus.

"Neptune, ayo kita akhiri sekarang." Kata Faiz yang dibalas anggukan Purple Heart

Sekali lagi Purple Heart menebas Guard Vermin berkali –kali, kemudian dia menggunakan skillnya.

"Cross Combination!" Teriak Purple Heart

Dia menebas Guard Vermin lagi berkali-kali sebelum mengirimnya ke udara dan menebasnya dan melemparnya dengan tebasan yang lain.

Faiz yang melihat Guard Vermin yang akan terjatuh setelah serangan terakhir Purple Heart membuka Faiz Phonenya dan menekan tombol Enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

Sebuah cahaya kecil bergerak melewati garis plasma ke tangan kanan Faiz, dan memasuki Faiz Shot. Faiz berlari saat Guard Vermin terjatuh, monster tersebut sadar akan diserang lagi jadi sebelum dia diserang dia akan menyerang duluan.

Saat Guard Vermin menyerang Faiz dapat menghindari serangan Guard Vermin dan dia membalas serangan Guard Vermin dengan tinjunya yang mengarah ke perut monster tersebut.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Faiz sambil dia meninju lebih dalam lagi.

Setelah beberapa detik Akio menjauh dari Guard Vermin yang ada symbol tipis berwarna merah yang merip symbol phi dibelakangnya, lalu Guard Vermin tersebut terjatuh dengan antennanya menyentuh tanah.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Stop BGM<strong>)

Faiz menyadari sebuah permata ungu yang misterius diantennanya , Faiz mengambil permata tersebut dan kembali ke grupnya.

"Bagus sekali Neptune, aku terkejut kau adalah seorang petarung yang bertalenta." Kata Faiz

Purple Heart yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan terlihat rona merah dikedua pipinya, walaupun itu tidak disadari oleh Faiz.

"Terima kasih, Akio…aku akan melindungimu ketika kau menyelamatkanku. Aku janji." Lalu dia menutup matanya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi…Akio."

Dengan itu, CPU yang telah berubah menyinari factory tersebut. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang Neptune kembali jadi normal, bentuk yang tidak dewasa.

"Aku akan mengingat itu, terima kasih." Kata Faiz

Kata-kata Akio membuat pipi gadis berambit ungu menjadi merah dan dia berseri-seri padanya.

"Aww, terima kasih Akio! Itu bukan apa-apa."

Faiz mengambil ponselnya, lalu dia membukanya sambil menekan tombol End Call dan menutupnya lagi. Kemudian dia bersinar warna merah dan kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Semuanya terlihat hening sampai Akio menyadari sesuatu, Compa masih terlihat shock dan dia mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan yang dapat dimengerti olehnya.

"Compa-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akio

"Wow, kalian berdua…sangat hebat! Kalian memenangkannya hebat!"

Lalu Akio, Neptune dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Compa mendengar suara Hostoire lagi.

"_Neptune, Akio-san…kalian bisa mendengarku?_"

"Histy! Terima kasih atas turtorialnya, ada apa?" Neptune meresponnya dengan ceria

"Histy? Nep-Nep, Akio-kun suara siapa ini…disini tidak ada orang lain selain kita. Apa ini suara hantu?" Compa yang mendengar suara Histoire mulai ketakutan.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya Compa-san!?" Kata Akio terkejut

"Iya, aku bisa mendengarnya."

"_Hmm…aku tidak menyangka ini terjadi, kalau begitu izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri namaku adalah Hitoire._"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Histy-san, namaku Compa."

"_Dan juga sepertinya aku tidak nyaman dengan nama Histy._"

"Ngomong-ngomong Histy, Akio-kun menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dan bersinar tadi!" Kata Neptune

"…_Yang kau maksud adalah Key Fragment. Itu adalah benda yang sangat penting dan sangat dibutuhkan untuk membebaskanku dan melepas segel ini._" Jawab Histoire

"Segel? Ngomong-ngomong kau berada dimana?" Tanya Neptune yang kebingungan

"_Aku tidak yakin. Seseorang mengunciku jauh dan entah dimana di dunia ini. Aku mohon….bebaskan segel ini dan selamatkan aku! Disetiap daratan, kalian akan menemukan Key Fragment. Pertama, tolong kumpulkan item ini._"

"Empat Key Fragment? Jika kita menyelesaikan quest ini kita bisa menyelamatkanmu kan?" Neptune menebak

"Aku ragu ini akan mudah. Jadi dimana letaknya Key Fragment itu?" Tanya Akio

"_Sayangnya, aku mempunyai sedikit informasi tentang itu. Yang aku tahu semuanya terletak di setiap daratan. Kalian sudah mengumpulkan satu. Setiap potongan dijaga oleh musuh yang kuat. Temukan Key Fragment dengan mengalahkan musuh ini._"

"Aku mengerti kami harus menyelamatkanmu, tapi haruskah kami melakukan semua ini untuk seseorang yang bahkan kami tidak tahu?" Tanya Neptune dengan logis. Pertanyaan Neptune menaikan poin yang bagus, tapi sepertinya Histoire sudah siap untuk meresponnya.

"_Sudah seharusnya kau merasa begitu, yang lain juga tidak mempercayaiku._" Kata Histoire sambil mendesah

"Jadi kau sudah mencoba menghubungi yang lain selain kami?" Tanya Akio

"_Iya, akan tetapi, hanya kalian bertiga harapan terakhirku. Aku mohon untuk melakukan ini dan menolongku._" Mohon Histoire

"Aku pikir kita bisa mempercayainya." Kata Compa yang ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka

Neptune melihat Compa dengan terkejut bahkan Akio pun ikut terkejut.

"Kau yakin Compa-chan? Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika aku menyelamatkan dunia jika aku melakukan ini untuknya…"

"_Kau sangat jujur, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku adalah segalanya di dunia. Sama seperti dunia adalah aku, menyelamatkanku serupa menyelamatkan dunia._"

"Aku menyukainya! Ada hal lain yang bisa menaikan semangatku?" Kata Neptune yang terlihat sangat semangat.

"_Aku harap aku bisa menambahkan 1 juta credits…tapi itu diluar kendaliku._" Kata Histoire

"Sudah Kuduga." Kata Akio

"Itu sangat banyak! Sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan diri." Kata Neptune dan komunikasi dengan Histoire pun berakhir.

Neptune dan Compa sangat bersemamgat ketika berbicara dengan Histoire dan bagaiman dengan menyelamatkannya sama dengan menyelamatkan dunia. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka, sementara Akio hanya terdiam sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota.

"Untuk sekarangayo keluar dari gua ini dan segera kembali ke kota." Kata Akio

"Apa ini artinya kita menjadi teman Akio-kun?" Tanya Neptune yang tiba-tiba berjalan disamping Akio

Akio melihat kearah Neptune sambil berpikir

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasakan kemungkinan."

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalan mereka kembali, Akio melihat Neptune dan Compa sudah didepannya. Sampai dia mengingat sesuatu yang sangat terlupakan.<p>

"Gawat, aku lupa menanyakan kepada Histoire apa aku bisa kembali." Kata Akio sedikit panic

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia kembali tenang dan sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah membantu Neptune dan menyelamatkan Histoire. Setelah itu baru dia pikirkan bagaimana dia bisa kembali atau dia ingin menetap di Gameindustri.

"Akio-kun! Ayo cepat, kalau tidak kami akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Neptune

"Aku datang, Neptune!" Kata Akio

* * *

><p><strong>Yo bagaimana menurut minna-san, silahkan tinggalkan review favorite dan follow. dan jika review tolong jangan tinggalkan FLAME kalau tidak suka nggak usah baca.<strong>

**segitu aja yang bisa ane sampaikan. Untuk pairing ane rencana Harem untuk Akio yang terdiri dari CPU untuk season ini**

**untuk IF, Compa dan kawan-kawan ane udah mikirin pairingnya**

**Sampai berjumpa di chapter dan cerita yang akan datang :v**


End file.
